New Girl Hot Boy
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: When new girl Rashel Jordan goes to a new school, she gets drawn towards the mysterious John Quinn. What will Rashel do? Will she love him or will she leave?
1. New school

**So, this is my first fanfic and I hope ya like it :3**

Rashel POV

So, I'm going to this new school. I don't want to though. I was never good at making friends and I hardly had any at my old school.

It was quite a big school. It had lots of buildings, but they were an old boring grey colour. Could this school get any more boring.

I walked through the hallway. Lots of people were staring at me. Or the new girl. _God!_ I hate being the new girl. It sucks. If I make a bad decision my life will be ruined.

I finally found the reception and went up to the lady at the desk. She was talking on the phone so I had to wait.

After what seemed life forever she finally put the phone down. She immediately went to her computer, completely ignoring me.

I cleared my throat and she actually wasted some of her time to look at me.

"I'm new here and I have no idea what class I'm meant to go to," I told her.

"Name?"

"Rashel Jordan," I replied.

The old bag looked in some cabinets and took out a folder. She put the folder back and handed me a piece of paper and a map of the school. I took it off her and she went back to whatever she was doing in the first place.

I didn't bother saying thanks as I left reception. I looked at my timetable.

_Okay, I have History first in room 105_

I set out to find the room. 101...102...103...104... AHA! Room 105.

The class had already started so all eyes would be on me if I walked in.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

All eyes immediately went to me

The teacher stopped what he was saying, something about WW2 and turned to look at me.

"Um, I'm new and I-" He cut off what I was saying.

"Go sit at the back next to John Quinn and borrow his notes," the teach said bluntly.

I walked to the back of the class and sat next to the guy named John Quinn.

He had black hair that almost covered his eyes which were also black. He was hot, I had to admit. But I was not looking for any guy.

I ignored him for the rest of the lesson and once it finished I quickly packed up my stuff and headed to the door.

**I really hoped you like it. I know it's short but I'm gonna make the next chappie longer.**

**Review **

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

I really hoped you like it. I know it's short but I'm gonna make the next chappie longer.

**Review **

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**

**Hey so, here's the next chappie X3**

RPOV

As I was walking through the hallway, looking between the map and my timetable I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I-" I stopped as I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

Quinn

"Hey, it's fine," he said. "You know, I never got your name."

"And you never will," I said, manoeuvring past him. Only to have him follow. I stopped and faced him.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you didn't follow me," I said, trying to be polite. That only made him chuckle.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you knew where to go," he explained.

"I know exactly where I'm going thanks," I lied, walking in a random direction. I sighed with relief when he didn't follow me again.

I looked at my map again and tried to find my way to Biology.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked keeping in pace with me. "Rachel right?" he asked.

"Rashel," I corrected him.

"Conner," he replied, holding out his hand. I shook it and slowed my pace. He copied.

"Your right, I am the new girl," I said looking at my feet. I heard him chuckle and looked up at him.

"I guess you don't know where your going then," he said. I only nodded.

"So what class do you have?" he asked. I handed him my timetable only to realise I gave it to a stranger. Now he knows all my classes. What if he was a stalker?

His eyes scanned over the paper and he gave it back, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confusion showing in my voice.

"We have the same class next. Follow me," he said, speeding up the pace. I followed behind him and we came to the classroom. Conner went straight in and sat at the second row of desks. The teacher was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

I walked up to him and he looked up from his book.

"Where should I sit, I'm kinda knew," I explained.

He looked down at his book saying, "Sit at the front row on a empty desk."

I turned around to find that it was in front of Conner. I sat down at my desk and put my bag down.

"Hey," Conner said. I turned around to him.

"Oh, hey," I replied. He smiled and we got into a conversation about nothing in particular. I didn't realise that Quinn had walked into the room.

QPOV

I watched her walk down the corridor. I sighed and headed over to Ash. As I walked up to him he smiled.

"I bet you didn't get very far with the conversation," he said. "Why are you after her? You can have any girl in the school, yet you chose her." He looked thoughtful. "But then she was really fit." I punched his arm.

"Don't think even think about it," I said.

"Dude, I was joking. You can have her," He said.

"Whatever, lets get to class," I replied walking away. I made my way to Biology.

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw her immediately. Then I saw who she was talking to. Conner.

I was gonna rip his head off if he touches her. Slowly I made my way to my seat and sat down.

Class started and I watched when he tapped on her shoulder and gave her a note. She scribbled something on it and handed it back. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

I was seriously going to kill that guy.

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**Tell me, I wanna know :)**

**I'm wondering if my chappies are too short, and if I should make them longer. It's just I find it hard to write long chapters... **

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chappie. YAY X3 Just so you know, Conner is human. Just thought I'd tell so you won't get confused or anything... ENJOY!**

RPOV

At the end of the day I made my way to my car. I stopped when I found the one person I didn't want to talk to, leaning against my car. I squared my shoulders and walked over to him. When he saw me he turned to look, a grin spreading across his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. I really wasn't interested in what he had to say, I just wanted to get home.

"Do I have to want something to say hi?" Quinn asked.

I glared at him. I tried to open my door but he kept it shut.

I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye.

"If you don't mind, I've had a long day and I would like to go home, so move," I said. That just only caused him to chuckle.

"So polite," he said smiling. Once again I tried opening my door, but he obviously wanted it to stay shut.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave?" I asked him.

He grinned.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the dance that's coming up?" he asked. I did not like where this was going. But I nodded anyway.

"Would you go with me?" he asked. The hell I would.

I shoved Quinn out the way and opened my car door and sliding in. I rolled down my window and Quinn stared at me.

"I already have a date," I said, driving off.

I headed towards town. I was going to have to buy a dress. The dance was a week away.

I parked my car and got out. Walking through town I looked for some clothes shops.

There were a few but none of the dresses seemed to catch my eye.

Just as I was about to give up I saw the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. (**Pic on profile**)

It was a long black one with a pink bow at the waist and was short at the front tapering down into full length at the back and inside a hot pink lining.

I quickly went inside the shop and tried it on. I loved it and decided to buy it.

I had also found some nice high heels to go with the dress. I paid for the dress and heels and headed home.

Parking my car in the driveway I hoped out and took out my bags from the boot of the car.

I grabbed the spare key that was under a plant pot, I opened the door. Placing the key back and stepping inside.

"Hello!" I called. No answer. Keller must be out.

In case your wondering I live with my sister Keller. Yep! Just us two. We survive though. Keller has an awesome job of guarding important people, while I have to look for a new job.

I sighed and went into my room. I put my clothes away and took a shower.

The warm water felt nice and I started to feel the water go cold. I quickly turned it off and hopped out the shower.

Wrapping myself in a towel I dried my hair.

Just as I was about to change I felt someone watching me. I felt something cold slide down my back. I spun around to face my window and I swore I saw someone. I ran over to my window to find no one there. I guess I was imagining it. I closed the blinds and changed in record time.

I went downstairs and started dinner. Me and Keller were going to have lasagne tonight. My favourite.

Once Keller had gotten home I dished up dinner and we ate in silence. We finished and washed up the dishes. Keller went to get some sleep as she had to get up early in the morning.

I decided to watch a DVD and so I settled down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I didn't pay much attention to what was playing, I kept thinking that there was definitely someone watching me through my window earlier.

Before the DVD finished I had fallen asleep, thinking the person I had caught a glimpse of looked allot like Quinn.

QPOV

I followed Rashel into town and to her house. I was standing outside her window when she came out of the shower, a small towel wrapped around her.

She was beautiful. Her long black hair brought out her cat like green eyes.

She started drying her hair and once she finished she turned to the window. I barley had time to hide before she saw me.

I decided to go home. Having no reason to stay any longer.

I kept thinking back to our conversation in the parking lot.

How could she already have a date. It better not be that Conner guy. If it was he will wish he never laid eyes on my Rashel.

Wait. My Rashel.

I shook my head. I've only known her for a day and I'm already saying my Rashel? She's just a girl. _Get a grip on it Quinn_, I told myself. _She's just like all the other girls you've dated_. But as much as I kept telling myself that, it felt like something more.

**So... did ya like it? **

**I know Quinn's kinda turned into a stalker, and that's a little weird...**

**but the main question: Who is Rashel is going with? **

*** shrugs * beats me... actually, I know :P **

**Tell me what ya think :3**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup peeps. Basically I've skipped most of the week. It starts a day before the dance.**

**I hope youz like it.**

It was the school dance tomorrow and I can't say I wasn't nervous. I wasn't really good at dancing and that kinda put me off the whole dance thing.

The annoying thing about the past few days is that anywhere I go I always seem to bump into Quinn. It was like he was stalking me or something. He obviously didn't understand that I didn't want anything to do with him. I tried avoiding him but today was no exception. I was walking to class when he tapped on my shoulder.

"What now?" I asked, turning to face him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't be like that," he said, smiling.

"Then stop stalking me," I growled. He shook his head and laughed.

"I believe you are stalking me," he said, his black eyes gleaming.

"You think that I," I said pointing at myself, "Would stalk someone like _you_?" I said jabbing a finger at him. "Hardly," I finished.

"I do actually," he said smirking.

"Then you are very dumb," I said turning away from him. I felt him grab my arm and that sent an electric shock up my arm and through my body. My knees felt weak and I almost collapsed when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I realized it was Quinn, but his legs couldn't hold him up either and we both fell to our knees.

Quinn held my tight to him and I didn't pull away. I was too shocked. I felt him nuzzle my neck.

_We're meant to be together_

I heard him but his lips didn't move. His voice was in my head.

_What?_

I thought

_We're Soulmates Rashel_

He replied.

_No!_

I didn't know what he meant. Something didn't seem right about him and I didn't want anything to do with him.

I shook my head and pulled away from him, finding my legs I managed to stand up.

"We're not Soulmates, whatever the hell that is, and I don't want anything to do with you," I told him and quickly left him on the floor looking bewildered.

I walked into my next class. It had already started and the teacher ignored me. I went to take my seat by Conner.

"Where were you?" he asked my quietly.

I couldn't tell him I was with Quinn. That seemed wrong so I lied.

"Uh... It was that time of the month," I lied, feeling a little embarrassed about saying that to him.

He looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Oh," he said and looked away. I swore I saw his cheeks flush red. Aww. He was blushing. Cute!

For the rest of the lesson we passed notes. He passed me the piece of paper.

_Cant wait for the dance_

I smiled and quickly wrote on the paper.

_Too bad I can't dance_

I handed him the note and he chuckled. He scribbled something on it and handed it back.

_Don't worry, I'll teach you_

I looked at him and raised and eyebrow. He just smiled and shrugged.

_Yeah, not possible. I've never been able to dance my entire life_

I gave him back the piece of paper. After writing for about a minute he handed it back.

_Your lucky you have such a amazing teacher then. I'll swing by your house today, and give you a lesson_

I couldn't help but smile. I wrote on the paper.

_Sure_

QuinnPOV

I didn't understand. Rashel was my Soulmate. We were meant to be together and she didn't understand that. She didn't even know I wasn't human. I sighed. I had no idea how I was going to tell her. She kept hanging out with that _Conner_. I never thought I could hate a vermin so much.

But tomorrow at the dance I would show her we are meant to be together.

**I would do more but I don't have time so I'll make the next chapter longer for you guys.**

**I just wanted to say I don't own any of the Night World characters ;( tear...**

**Review, I need to know what you think!**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's not that long. It's more of a filler than anything else.**

RashelPOV

Me and Conner went straight to my house so he could try and teach me how to dance. He drove and I gave him directions.

He pulled into the driveway and got out the car. Before I could open my door he had gone round the front of the car and over to my side, he opened the door for me.

I smiled and got out.

"Thanks," I said as he locked the car.

We walked up to the front door and I got my key out. Opening the door I went inside, Conner behind me.

I flicked on the lights and dumped my bag on the couch.

"Nice place," Conner said as he put his backpack with my bag.

I shrugged. "It's all right I suppose," I told him, walking into the kitchen. I heard his footsteps behind me. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked him.

He didn't reply so I turned to face him. He was right behind me. I hadn't even realised he had gotten that close.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I looked down and cleared my throat.

I felt him sigh and take a step back. "I'm good thanks," he told me.

"Sure," I said and looked anywhere but at him.

We were silent for a while before he spoke.

"So, we should get started with the dance," he said. I nodded.

He came over to me and grabbed my waist with one hand and my left hand in the other. Not sure where to place my hand I settled for putting them on his shoulders.

"Now, I'll take the lead and you follow," he told me. He took a step back, so I took a step forward.

We took a couple more steps and I followed his every move. After a while it started to get easier so we danced around a little faster.

He twirled me around and I couldn't help but giggle a little. We danced a little more and Conner led me into a dip.

He stared into my eyes and smiled. Slowly he leant in closer and for just one second. I wished it was Quinn who I was dancing with and was about to kiss. I shook my head and pulled away from Conner. He looked a little hurt and I felt a little bit of guilt.

"Uh... I think I got the hang of it now. Thanks," I said looking down. He grunted and walked over to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked opening the front door.

"Yeah, can't wait," I said, trying to sound hopeful. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

I waited until I couldn't hear his car any more before running to my room, locking my door and diving on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow.

Why the hell did I think of Quinn? And why couldn't I kiss Conner?

Keller did knock on my door, asking if I was hungry. I told her I already ate and quickly got ready for bed.

It was only 8:00 so I basically laid there thinking about Conner and Quinn. Why did they both have to be so confusing?

QuinnPOV

Not long until Rashel will be mine. She will see we are Soulmates if it's the last thing I do. Not having her with me now was killing me. I wanted her more then anything else in my life. And I've lived for a long time.

**Next chappie will be the dance. I will try to make it longer then the others...**

**Review!**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short... I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRIGHT! * takes deep breath ***

**Any way, I've had time to think about what is going to happen at the dance and I've made sure this chappie is long**

RashelPOV

Okay so today was the day of the dance and I was so nervous. I wasn't sure what Conner would think of my dress or if I'll embarrass myself in front of everybody at the dance.

Keller was trying to calm down my nerves... It wasn't working.

At the moment she was working on my hair and make-up.

"Look, every thing will be fine. You'll look beautiful," Keller told me while straitening my hair.

I sighed. "But what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?" I asked her.

Once she straightened my hair she turned them off and got out the curlers and started to curl the top layer of my hair.

"Like I said. You'll look beautiful. After all, you are my sister," She said chuckling.

Leave it to Keller to make a joke.

She curled to strands of my hair so they framed my face.

"Lets move onto make-up," she said grinning and put some eye-liner on my eyes.

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked her. She applied some mascara on my eyelashes.

"Because I don't go to your school," she replied.

"Transfer then," I suggested as she made my eyes look smoky.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. Besides. I have a date with Galen," she told me.

Great. My own flesh and blood was deserting me for her boyfriend. I feel so loved.

"That's... cool," I said sighing. She put on some lipstick on my lips and took a step back, observing me. She grinned.

"Beautiful," She told me and lead me to a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and gasped.

Was that really me?

My half my hair was curled and it fell to my shoulders and the make-up made my eyes pop.

I hugged Keller.

"I look amazing. Thank-you," I said smiling.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"Only because your my sister," She said chuckling.

I nodded. "Sure. Sure," I said sarcastically.

We both started laughing and stopped when we heard a car beep.

I looked out my window to see Conner in his car. When he saw me he waved. I waved back and hugged Keller goodbye before grabbing my purse and going outside and into the car with Conner.

He smiled and his eyes raked over my body. I shifted a little when the rested a little longer on my chest before returning to my face.

"You look... ravishing," He said flashing a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

I looked out the window as Conner started his car and we drove to the dance.

We made little conversation and it started to get a little uncomfortable. I could feel Conner glance at me sometimes before focusing back on the road.

When we reached the school dance I got out the car. Conner came over to me and offered me his arm.

I smiled lightly and took it. We walked into the dance and all heads turned our way.

I felt more uncomfortable but my eyes rested on Quinn.

He was glaring at Conner with such hatred I never though could exist.

Then his eyes locked onto mine and I saw lust, desire, and love.

Wait? Love?

No. Way.

Not possible.

Never going to happen.

Maybe though...

NO!

Never.

Don't think that!

You hate him!

But does he hate me?..

Of course he does!

How do I know that?

Great... now I was talking to myself. Just what I need. I mentally kicked myself before turning to Conner.

"Can you get me a drink? I'm kind of thirsty," I asked. I needed to talk to Quinn to solve this. Conner looked at me and I only saw lust in his eyes but he nodded and went to get us drinks.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned my attention to Quinn and stormed over to him.

He watched me and it made my stomach do a small flip. _Jeez Rashel. You hate him remember._

I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Look, just stay the hell away from me," I snarled at him. He chuckled slightly.

"You were the one to come talk to me," he replied.

I stared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked away from him. He sighed and I glanced at him.

"Lets dance. For one song and I'll leave you alone," he said and held out his hand. I stared at his hand.

If it meant he would leave me alone... why not?

Slowly I put my hand in his and felt the shock course through my hand. I attempted to pull away but Quinn didn't let go.

He pulled me onto the dance floor just as the song Wrapped in your arms by Fireflight came on.

Quinn placed a hand on my waist and pulled me close to him. I was a little bit uncomfortable but placed my hands on his shoulders none the less.

Slowly we started to rock side to side and the longer the song went on the more we got into it.

From the corner of my eye I could see Conner practically fuming.

I laughed a little when Quinn spun me around. He was much more gentle then Conner and I could see everything he was feeling in his eyes.

We stopped for a moment and just gazed into each others eyes.

Quinn's eyes glanced at my lips before back at my eyes. I gave a slight nod and very slowly he leant in. Still giving me the chance to pull away.

When he didn't place his lips on mine quick enough I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I leant up and pressed my lips to his and felt the shock again, only this time it was much, much sweeter. The kiss was gentle and I could tell Quinn was trying not to take it too far. I ran my hands through his hair as I kissed him.

The whole world melted away and all I was surrounded by was Quinn. Everything seemed so perfect.

Until I opened my eyes.

This was Quinn I was kissing!

I pulled away and pushed him away from me and running out of the dance. I heard him call but I kept running.

I broke my heel and tripped, ripping my dress in the process. I felt sharp pain in my leg and looked to see a long gash running down from my knee to my ankle.

I hissed in frustration and tried getting up. I winced as I leant on my leg.

I looked around and realised I was in an alley way. I saw a tall figure down the end. Coming towards me.

I paled.

Oh no.

I turned to go back the way I came but the figure was in front of me.

My breathing hitched.

"What do you want," I asked, stepping back as he stepped forward.

He grinned and was that... fangs?

I turned and ran but he grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me back, exposing my neck.

I was going to die. I hadn't even done all the things I've wanted to do in my life. I never knew how precious life was until on the brink of death.

Suddenly the hand let go of my hair and I fell to the floor.

My head felt dizzy and everything was spinning.

The last thing I saw was Quinn before I passed out.

Quinn

I finally had the chance to kiss her and it felt amazing. Like nothing in the world mattered apart from her. As if she was my other half.

But then she pulled away. And left.

I ran after her to find her almost getting bitten by another vampire.

I ripped him away from her and slammed him to the ground. My eyes went silver and my fangs came out.

"Try that again and I will rip you apart," I snarled at him.

I saw a flash of terror in his eyes and that was all I needed to rip his head off.

I walked over to Rashel and picked her up in my arms. I carried her home and laid her down on her bed.

She looked so peaceful that I couldn't leave so I climbed in next to her. I fell asleep watching my Soulmate.

**So I was extra careful in making it longer. So you'd better be happy :D**

**Review **

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Round my friends while writing this cause we went to the cinema! XD**

**It was fun. We acted like retards on the way home :)**

**Enjoy this chapter**

RashelPOV

I woke up and was immediately surrounded by darkness. I blinked a couple of times to rid myself of the blur and looked around.

I felt someone breathing down my neck and felt an arm draped around my waist.

I turned over and came face-to-face with Quinn.

A small yelp escaped my lips and his eyes snapped open. I shuffled away from him and forgot how small my bed was and I fell off the bed and landed on my butt with a_ thud._

Quinn chuckled and smirked at me.

"Clever," he said.

I glared at him and stood up.

His eyes raked over my body and I only just realised I was in just my underwear.

I grabbed my gown and quickly put it on and covered up most of my body.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked. More importantly what the hell were you doing in my bed?

He chuckled and rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head.

"I saved your life and thought we could have a sleep over. You know. Talk about hot guys. Have a pillow fight. Watch some romantic crap," he told me.

God I wanted to slap him so hard.

"Get out," I growled. He was some fucked up in the head stalker and I did not want him in my house. Let alone my bed!

He didn't move.

I muttered incoherent words and stalked over to him. I grabbed hold of his arm and attempted to yank him out of my bed, drag him to the window and push him out of it.

Only problem, moving him was like trying to move a brick wall.

I tugged on his arm and he tugged back, causing me to fall and land on him.

My hands were on his chest and my legs were tangled with his.

I stared into his black eyes just as he stared into mine.

I risked a glance at his lips and that was all he needed.

He leant up and captured my lips with his own.

All my hatred for him disappeared in the kiss and I felt as though I had melted away.

When I came up for air his lips continued to my jaw, then down to my neck.

I gasped and pulled away from him and sat at the edge of the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at me. Waiting for me to talk.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him.

"That shouldn't...we shouldn't..." I couldn't get the words out.

Quinn sighed.

"Your my Soulmate Rashel," He told me.

I didn't understand.

"What's a Soulmate?" I asked him,

"A Soulmate is your missing half. The last piece to the puzzle. The one person that was meant for you and only you. Your my other half Rashel. I can't live without you!" he started to sound desperate.

"What makes you think _I'm _your Soulmate?" I asked.

"Remember at school? You were on your way to class and I stopped you. When we touched I felt the spark and I knew you had to. That spark was all I needed to realise you were meant to be with me. At first I didn't believe it. But that small spark between us made up my mind for me," he said and moved towards me.

"I love you Rashel," he told me.

My breathing hitched and I stared at him. He didn't...he couldn't mean it. He must be playing me.

I shook my head and got off the bed and turned from him.

I heard him get off the bed and then felt his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but lean into him.

"I love you Rashel. I've never be so sure of anything in my life," he told me. He leant closer and whispered in my ear. "And I've lived a very long time," he said.

What did he mean by that?

"Rashel. I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?" I asked, my voice barley a whisper.

"There's something called the Nightworld."

**Haha :D there is the chapter.**

**I know it's another short one but I just needed to get this over and done with. The scary thing is that my best friend is reading what I am typing this very moment D:**

**Anyway. I need your help on something. **

**I want to know whether I should put a lemon in the next chapter or not. I don't mind either way but yah, I need to no if you want one :)**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I haven't really felt the need to write anything. All my inspiration left... but I have been doing a couple of sentences every now and then and it's constantly been on my mind :P. Once again I'm sorry. Please don't eat me! Dx**

**Okay, so a warning for all my awesome reviewers, in this chapter there is a...a... LEMON! **

**It's probably gonna fail considering I have never written one before...And I wont be writing any more...makes me feel dirty T.T**

RashelPOV

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible!

Vampires don't exist!

Neither do werewolves or witches or shifters. It just wasn't possible.

I stared at Quinn. "Do play me," I growled at him.

"I'm not lying to you Rashel. If you don't believe me I'll have to show you," he told me.

Before I could consider what he said he had pushed me back on my bed and climbed on top of me.

"What are-" I couldn't finish as he brought his head to my neck. He licked my neck and kissed it before I felt a sharp sting.

As soon as I felt the sting it was gone and replaced by pleasure. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips and my body arched against his.

As he took long, slow drags of my blood I ran my hands up his arms.

When he pulled away and stared down at me. There was a spot of my blood on his lips and he slowly licked it off.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked me. I nodded slowly.

Something had changed between us. I didn't hate him at all. I looked down at my chest and saw a thin silver cord. I followed it with my eyes and it ended in his chest. Right where his heart should be.

It was then that I remembered he was still on top of me and he was extremely close. I felt a blush run to my cheeks and he seemed to notice as he smirked. He lent down and kissed both my cheeks.

"Your blushing," he said as if she didn't already know.

He opened his mouth as if to say something else but he stopped when I covered his mouth with my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my hips up closer to his. I don't know what was taking over me and giving me this confidence but right now. I wanted him.

My lips moved against his as we kissed and I quickly deepened it. Wanting more.

_***Start of 'M' scene***_

I felt his hands slide under my top and rub my bare skin. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to run across my bottom lip, asking for access I was only too willing to give. My lips automatically parted and his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned and arched my back as his tongue connected with mine. Our tongue fought for dominance and his won.

His hands slid further up my top and he pulled away only to pull it over my head. His mouth attacked mine once more and he pressed his body tight against mine.

My body fit perfectly with his, as if we were made for each other.

I ran my hands down his chest and tugged at his shirt. I rolled us over so I was on top and pulled his top over his head. His hands were on my waist and he looked at me with lustful eyes. His hands slid down to my jeans and he quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He started to pull them down my legs and I helped kick them off. I was straddling his waist wearing nothing but my black lacy bra and matching panties. His eyes slowly trailed down my body, drinking in my figure. I shivered slightly under his gaze and he pulled me down and brought my lips to his. I kissed him back hungrily and moved my waist against his, causing us both to moan at the pleasure that shot through us.

I went to work on getting rid of his jeans and a moment later they were off and he was in just his boxers. My eyes widened slightly at the small tent in his boxers. Slowly I placed my hand over it and started to rub softly. Quinn threw his head back and let out a small moan. That was enough to make me continue. I slipped my hand into his boxers and gripped him in my hand. His hips instantly bucked and I kissed the base of his throat. I began to move my hand all the way down to his base then back up to the tip. I teased the tip of him with my thumb and he hardened even more in my hand. I quickened my pace and gripped him tighter and he grunted, thrusting in time with my hand. I used my free hand to get rid of his boxers all together and I looked down at his hardened erection. It was much bigger then I thought. I continued to stroke him and tried to keep hold of the confidence that was slowly slipping away. What if he didn't fit? I gulped and tried to shrug it off. With the little confidence that I had left I lent down and licked the tip of him. Quinn let out a strange noise and I couldn't help but smile at that. I decided to take him fully into my mouth and I tried to get as much of him in my mouth as I could but he was just too big. His fingers tangled in my hair and he let out a long moan.

I bobbed my head up and down and his grip on my hair tightened and he thrust into my mouth. I let my teeth graze against him every so often, making him moan loudly. I twirled my tongue around the tip of him and he pulled me away from his hard cock.

I looked at him confused.

"I want to be inside you when I cum," he told me, his voice hoarse. I nodded and gave a surprised yelp when he flipped me onto my back.

He ran his hands up and down my sides before slipping them behind me. He unclasped my bra with skilled fingers and pulled the straps down my arms before flinging it across the room. The cold air hit my bare chest and I shivered slightly. His warm hands cupped my breasts and I leaned into him.

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs, his fingertips trailing across my skin.

Once my panties were discarded he crawled up over my body. He rested his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you Rashel," was all the warning I got before he slammed into me. I gasped and my back arched off the bed, pressing against him.

I felt pain more then pleasure and my breathing hitched. My eyes squeezed shut and I bit down hard on my lip.

He peppered kisses all over my face murmuring he was sorry.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried wiggling my hips. I winced slightly at the sharp pain but there was less and more pleasure. I looked up at Quinn and nodded my head, willing him to continue. He stared down at me for a moment before pulling out of me then slowly sliding back in. I moaned as pleasure crashed down on me.

Quinn started to push in and out of me. Each time he entered me my breathing hitched and I rolled my hips into his. His pace quickened and he set a steady rhythm.

The room was filled with both our moans and groans.

My nails dug into his back as he hit every single one of my pleasure spots. I felt my climax start to build up and Quinn slammed harder into me.

I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. I screamed his name as he trust into me and my climax hit me like a train.

I collapsed against the bed and Quinn thrust into me a couple of times and moaned my name loudly as he released inside of me. He rolled off of me and laid down beside me. My whole body felt weak and my eyes stayed shut as I tried to control my breathing. His lips pressed against my forehead and he pulled the covers up around me.

"Sleep...my little kitten," I heard him murmur before I faded into a dreamless sleep, a smile on my face.

Quinn POV

A smile was on my face as I watched her sleep. Tonight was the best night of my life. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face while she slept. She was beautiful, and she was mine. I laid down beside her and draped an arm around her waist. Slowly, I pulled her closer against my chest. I loved the feel of her warm body pressed up against mine.

Finally, exhaustion washed over me and my eye lids closed. My breathing evened out and I fell asleep beside her.

**Okay...so it's not that long and I'm not really happy with it and it's taken me so long to type :P I feel really, really, really bad for not updating earlier...I hope you guy like this chapter...if not...STUFF YOU!**

**Anyways...**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! I've been bored lately so I thought I'd update :) Considering it took me waaaay too long to update before. So this is my treat to you guys! :3 LUV YOU!**

RPOV

While walking to school the following Monday I had time to think about what had happened the past couple of days. I needed to know what I'm going to do about everything that had happened. I'm still not sure if it was one big dream and I'm about to wake up. Or if someone's going to pop out and tell me I've been pranked.

For one thing I had no idea what terms me and Quinn are on. I'm not sure exactly what I'm meant to do or what to say if I walk into him at school. What if...What if he was just using me? What if he made all that Night World crap up?

I sighed. But what about the sparks I felt when my skin came into contact with his? And his fangs? My hand went to my neck where he'd bitten me and I could feel the bite mark. This couldn't be a dream then...

I raked a hand through my hair when a thought suddenly hit me. What about Conner? What am I supposed to say to him? I knew I couldn't tell him about the night with Quinn, after all, he doesn't need to know. We're not a couple. But...Are me and Quinn now a couple?... God I'm so confused

I spotted the school up ahead and took a deep breath, knowing I'll have to face what today has in store for me.

As I entered the school I headed straight for my locker. I opened it and got out the books I needed for today. I closed my locker door and Conner was standing there, leaning against the lockers. Seeing him suddenly there made me jump slightly, making him chuckle.

"What happened to you ate the dance?" he asked me.

I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure how to answer. He didn't give me chance to.

"I saw you kiss Quinn," he said, completely serious.

I shrugged, deciding to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean," I said and walked away, hoping to ditch him though he was close behind me.

"Don't fuck with me. I saw you. Then you ran off. I've been calling you since and you haven't picked up your phone. What the Hell happened?" I could tell he was starting to get angry, it was clear in his voice.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice from behind us. I turned to look and Quinn was there.

Conner's eyes narrowed at him.

"You can piss off," he said, practically growling.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at him, something I failed to do. The eyebrow thing I mean.

"I don't think I will but thank you for sharing your opinion," he said. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me against his side, a small squeak escaped my lips.

Anger flashed in Conner's eyes as Quinn did so.

"Your together?"

"Yes"

"No"

We said at the same time. We looked at each other before Quinn looked back to Conner

"We are. Is there a problem about that?" he asked.

Conner didn't answer right away. "Perhaps."

I was silent through this whole thing, not sure what to say at all

"Perhaps? So you don't know? Good," Quinn said and shoved past Conner, taking me with him since his arm was still around my waist, though I didn't mind. I glanced over my shoulder at Conner as we walked off. He was standing there, staring after us. I saw his gaze flicker to me before he turned on his heel and walked off.

I frowned and looked forwards before peeking at Quinn.

"So...We're like...Together now?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Do you want to be together?"

I took some time to answer. I didn't know why but I did want to be with him. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah...Yeah I do," I murmured.

He smiled and I swear I practically melted right then. His smile was amazing and I could already feel myself become addicted to it.

"You know...That makes me happier then a paedophile in a nursery," he said and chuckled.

I stared at him. He shrugged.

"It's true," he said and winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Freak," I mumbled under my breath.

Quinn lent down and whispered in my ear.

"Heard that," he said, his breathing tickling my ear, making goosebumps rise along my arms.

"Good," I said. "Now I have to go to class," I told him, just before the bell rang.

I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He lent down and placed his lips on mine. The kiss lasted longer then intended and he reluctantly pulled away. "Now get," he said and slapped my ass, making me yelp. I glared at him and he laughed before walking off.

I sighed contently. Damn! I was falling fast for that man.

**Okaaaaay. I know it's kinda short but I just really wanted it done :P I'm kind thinking about doing a AshxMare fic but I dunno...Tell me if you want me to! :)**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm on a role XD I had no idea when I'd get the next chapter up but...HERE IT IS! :D **

Quinn POV

Waiting for class to end was like torture. I wanted to see my Rashel. To hold her. I glanced at the clock nearly every few seconds, just wanting this torture to end. I'd been chewing on the end of my pen without knowing and now it has lots of little dents. I sighed and glanced at the clock again.

5 more minutes

I don't think I'll survive.

Help me!

I couldn't help but feel happy though. Happier then I've ever been because I have Rashel. I just realised I suppose I should take Rashel out on a date since we haven't really been on one. I'd have to make it special though. Do something she wouldn't expect. Maybe I'd take her out for dinner? No...That would be boring. I needed to take her somewhere she wouldn't expect. I would need to know more about her first. Know what kind of things she likes doing. What food she likes. I didn't want to take her to the movies. That would be very boring. Though...Perhaps I could add a movie in there somewhere.

My thoughts were stopped when the bell rang, signalling class was over.

I was out of there so fast I nearly knocked some guy over.

"Hey!"

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder.

Apparently it was Conner I'd nearly knocked over. He looked pissed.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there. Are you okay? Do you want me to go get the nurse in case you got a boo boo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you," he practically growled. He stormed over to me and before I could react, punched me in the face.

There was a sharp _crack _and the blow made me stumble back. My hand went straight to my nose as blood poured out. It hurt but I wasn't about to let him know that.

That bastard broke my nose! My eyes flashed a dangerous silver and I lunged for him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. I brought my fist back and was about to punch him when a voice stopped me.

"Quinn! Don't!"

It was my beautiful Rashel's voice. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I glared at Conner, my fist still in the air, ready to punch him. I knew I could knock him out if I wanted.

Slowly, I lowered my arm.

I slammed him against the wall once more for good measure, making sure his head banged against the wall.

I let go of his shirt and walked over to Rashel. She gasped and I looked down. Some of my shirt was covered in blood. My blood.

I lifted a hand and touched my nose lightly, it had healed and as I looked around I noticed students staring at me.

I cursed under my breath. I had to get out of here. Keeping my hands cupped over my nose I ran for the school exit.

I heard Rashel call after me though I kept running. I ran to my car and quickly got in. The passenger door opened and Rashel slipped in. She closed the door and pulled her seatbelt on before looking at me. I turned the engine on and sped out of the car park and away from the school. I kept my eyes on the road as I drove, though I could feel Rashel's gaze.

"What happened Quinn?" she asked me, her voice soft, holding no traces or anger. Only worry.

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"I walked past him and he punched me," I told her.

She was silent

"Do you know why?" she asked after a while.

I shrugged. "I rushed to get out of the class room and bumped into him," I said, feeling like a little child being told off.

I glanced at her. She was looking out the window.

"Would you have hit him?" she asked, finally turning to look at me.

I frowned and said, "Most likely. The bastard deserves to be hit."

"Are you okay though?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My nose is healed."

She looked back out of the window and I watched her.

She was beautiful. She really was.

"Rashel I-" I never finished what I was going to say. A car horn interrupted me. I looked back to the road and barely had time to swerve out of the way of a large truck. In doing so it brought me onto another lane of on coming traffic. I had to swerve again to try and get out of the way of other cars. I didn't swerve on time and a car hit the side of mine, making the car topple on it's side and start to roll. I heard Rashel's scream as the spun. I landed on the roof, with us hanging upside down.

My head had bashed the steering wheel making my vision blurry and everything seemed to have slowed down. I glanced at Rashel who was unconscious. She had small cuts all over her arms from when the wind shield had smashed and a trail of blood ran down the side of her face.

I groaned and tried to move my arm which was trapped in my seatbelt. I couldn't reach her. In the distance I heard the sound of a ambulance and I could only whisper her name before being surrounded by darkness.

**In all honestly I tried to make it longer but failed miserably :( I decided to do this chapter in Quinn's POV because...Well...I just wanted you guys to know what he was thinking :D I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try do it soon :3**

**Little-Evil-Devil-Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know I haven't updated in a while cause I'm kinda going through a lot of shit right now and hardly have the time to update so sorry about that :/ **

**However, I was thinking about rewriting this story as I was going through it and realised how crap it was :P Either that or starting a new one with these two though with a completely new plot.**

**Also, if any of you have read the 'Mortal Instrument' books then check out my Malec story called 'Love at First Sight' :)**

**Thanks.**

**Oh and I changed my name so now it's Forever Waiting For Love :)**

Rashel Pov

I knew I was awake however I couldn't open my eyes. They almost seemed glued shut. I couldn't move any part of my body and I could hear a _beep...beep _sound in the background. The kind of sound you hear in a hospital coming from a heart machine.

A memory struck me.

I could remember being in a car with Quinn. Then getting hit. I could remember hearing glass smash and the world spinning.

I couldn't remember anything after that.

"_Rashel."_

Oh my gosh. Quinn! I hope he's okay. I remember him calling my name before everything went black so he must be okay...Please let him be okay.

"_Rashel. You need to wake up."_

What if he's hurt? Or..or dead! He could be dead and it would be all my fault! He can't be dead..He just can't...

"_Rashel baby, can you hear me?" _

Maybe...Maybe I'm dead...Is this what it's like? Being dead? Unable to move. To see. Left alone to my thoughts? It's not fair! I can't be dead! I still had a lot of things I wanted to do! Places I wanted to go. People I wanted to meet. My life can't be over. I can't be trapped here!

"_Come on Rashel. Just open your eyes. For me. Please..."_

Who's voice was that? It seemed familiar. Defiantly male...Was it God? Was I in heaven? Or Hell? What if I was in Hell and the Devil has come to claim my soul?

"_It's me Rashel. It's Quinn. Please wake up...Please..."_

Quinn? Oh no...That means Quinn is dead too...Wait...Wake up? Does that mean I'm not dead? He did sound desperate...Maybe I'm alive..Maybe I'm not dead.

Focusing hard, I slowly managed to open my eyes.

Instantly I closed them, wincing at the bright light.

"_That's it baby. Come on. Open your eyes. Let me see you pretty eyes," _

That voice defiantly belonged to Quinn. It was a lot more clearer now and I opened my eyes once again, blinking quickly as my eyes adjusted to the harsh light.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on Quinn. His hair was tousled and his eyes were full of worry. His clothes were torn and dirty, making him look unlike his usual clean sexy self.

He sighed in relief, pressing my hand to his forehead.

My hand...I couldn't feel my hand...Or any part of my body for that matter.

"Thank god you okay. I thought..I thought I lost you. It would have been all my fault," he whispered, his voice cracked slightly.

I swallowed, my throat dry.

"Quinn.." I whispered.

He slowly tilted his head to look at me. "Forgive me Rashel," he said, his voice barely a whisper. I know, that to this day he will deny the tear that slid down his cheek. I longed to wipe it away, to wrap my arms around him and tell him I was fine but I felt weak. So weak. I barely had any energy left in me. I wanted to close my eyes again. To go back to sleep. But I knew I shouldn't. I needed to be strong.

Mustering all the energy I had left I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Not...Not your fault...Love..You..." I whispered and another tear slid down his cheek. "I'll be...Fine," I murmured.

Quinn shook slightly, covering my hand with his own. "I'm so sorry Rashel. This is all my fault. I..I understand...If you can't forgive me...Is there anything..Anything at all that you need?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Water," I whispered.

He moved and my arm dropped onto the hospital bed I was laying on. He came back a moment later with a glass of water in his hand. He helped me to sit up and because I could barely move he had to get me a straw. After drinking the water, my throat felt a lot better.

"Thank you," I murmured.

He smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes sad.

I looked at him and if I could I would shake my head.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop what happened," I whispered before lying back down. He took my hand in his, pressing his lips to my knuckles.

"I could have though.." he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Don't beat yourself up over it," I told him.

He said nothing, simply tracing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Rashel..." he said after a while. "If...If you drink my blood...You'll recover quicker," he said quietly.

I opened my eyes to stare at him. Drink his blood? Was he kidding me? "No...I'm fine," I whispered before coughing.

"But...I don't like seeing you like this...Please...It will make you feel stronger," he said, sounding desperate. I looked at him...He really wanted me to get better...

I sighed. "Okay."

He nodded and brought his wrist to his mouth, biting down before pressing his wrist to my mouth. At first I was disgusted, not liking the fact I was drinking anyone's blood. But when I opened my mouth and his blood flowed into my mouth I latched on. His blood tasted amazing. I closed my eyes and moaned, drinking contently before he removed his wrist.

"That's enough," he murmured, wiping a speck of blood off the corner of my mouth. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Stronger," I murmured, managing to sit up. I did though. I felt a whole lot stronger. "Thank you," I said and looked at him. He smiled back faintly and to show how much stronger I was I cupped his face between my hands and brought his face to mine, kissing him softly.

A doctor was standing there, holding a clipboard and a stern look on his face. "Visiting hours have ended. I'm afraid your...boyfriend," he said with a disgusted look at Quinn, "Has to leave."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as he glared at the doctor. He stood up, walking over to the doctor and staring him in the eye.

"You'll let me stay here for as long as I like," he said and the doctors eyes glazed over. He nodded quickly before walking out of the room. Quinn smirked before walking back over to me and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I looked at him. "You know you can't just go around compelling people," I said. By now, I had gotten used to the fact that my boyfriend was a vampire, no matter how unusual that was.

He shrugged. "Do you want me to stay," he asked.

I pursed my lips in thought. Okay...He got me there.

"I do. _But_you look like you could do with a shower and a change of clothes," I said. "You should go home and sort yourself out," I told him.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No way am I leaving you," he said.

"Quinn. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here okay? Now, you go home and get clean," I said and patted his head. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay...I'll be right back," He said, placing a kiss on my lips before walking out of the room.

I watched him go before leaning down and closing my eyes.

Instantly I fell asleep.

**Done! :D I wanted to do more but I'm kinda rushing :P But it's done and I'll go through it later for mistakes.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya :) I've been thinking things through and from now on I'll be alternating between Quinn and Rashel :3**

**Hope ya like it!**

Quinn Pov

As I stood in the shower, I stared as the water washed down the drain. I hadn't had a shower since the accident so it felt good to get the grease out of my hair. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, the warm water spraying on my face. I moved out of the range of the shower head and grabbing my bottle of shampoo, I squirted some in my palm before running my fingers through my hair, rubbing the shampoo into it. Stepping back under the spray of water, I ran my fingers through my hair again, rinsing it off the shampoo. Once I was certain it was all out I grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash my body.

Once I was all clean and fresh, I stepped out of the shower after turning it off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I glanced towards the mirror which had fogged up from the steam from the shower. I wiped some of it away, looking at my reflection. I admit I looked a lot better now I was clean and knowing Rashel was okay.

I sighed, the thought of Rashel laying there, eyes closed, skin pale, covered in bruises and scratches.. A shiver ran down my spine. I could have killed her. _No no. Don't think like that. She's okay_ I thought to myself. I groaned and pressed my head against the mirror. I stayed there like that, not sure how long for until I remembered that Rashel was waiting for me.

With that thought, I rushed out of the bathroom and into my room, rummaging through my drawers and pulling out a pair of boxers and pulled them on. I quickly slipped my legs into a pair of dark jeans and a plain black tee. After grabbing my shoes and socks I pulled them on, losing my balance once and crashing to the floor since I was in such a rush. I quickly got back up and zoomed out of the house, heading for the hospital

^0^

After arriving at the hospital I headed straight for the room Rashel was in. I stood in the doorway, staring at her. She was asleep again. I slowly moved towards her, afraid I might wake her. I sat down in the uncomfortable chair beside her bed and looked at her. She looked a lot better. Her once pale skin had regained a lot of it's colour and the cuts and bruises had healed up. I sighed in relief and slowly took her hand in mine, brining it to my face and brushing my lips across her knuckles before pressing the back of her hand to my forehead, my eyes closing.

"Is she okay?" A voice asked. A all too familiar voice.

My eyes snapped open and I dropped her hand, standing up and facing the person standing at the doorway.

My dark eyes glared at the dirty blonde.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here?" I all but growled.

Conner removed his gaze from Rashel and locked gazes with me.

"I'm here to see Rashel. Why else would I be here?"

I wanted to rip him apart.

"She doesn't want to see you so leave," I snapped, my hands balling into fists. I didn't like this guy. At all. And if he didn't leave he's damn lucky he's in a hospital right now.

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Cause as far as I can tell she's unconscious. So how do you know what she wants?" he said.

I wanted to tell him that I was her soulmate, and I knew how she felt about this guy. And so I could brag about it in his face.

"I just do," was my simple reply.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Okay. Whatever," he said and stepped into the room, my eyes narrowing.

"Leave," I growled. He stopped and looked at me.

"No. I'm here to see her," he said.

"Well you've seen her. Now leave," I said, trying to maintain my anger. My fists clenching and unclenching. I so badly wanted to punch him. Hard.

Conner stared at me, slightly intimidated by my glare. But I could tell he didn't want to back down.

"No."

I lunged for him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling my fist back, about to punch him in the face when I heard Rashel groan. I glanced at her, Conner forgotten. Quickly letting go of him I was by Rashel's side in a instant. Taking her hand once more in mine, I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Rashel baby?" I asked, my voice soft.

Rashel groaned again and her eyes fluttered open. I moved so my shadow blocked the light from her face. She smiled up at me lazily.

"Hey," she murmured before yawning. I smiled at her and watched as she glanced around the room before she tensed up. "What's he doing here?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper which would not have been heard by human ears. I glanced at Conner, who was looking at her, a small smile on his face.

"I'll get rid of him," I said simply, storming over to him and shoving him out of the room before slamming the door closed in his face. I then moved back to Rashel who was now sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She sighed and lifted a hand to cup my cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking my cheek softly. I leaned into her touch and looked at her with half lidded eyes. "A little sore. Though a lot better," she said and a small smile was brought to my lips.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

"Kiss me"

And I did.

**Awuh :) Happy ending. Sorry for any mistakes and I know it's kinda short but I didn't really know what to write. This is more of a filler and I wanted to write more. A lot more. But I'm still a crap author so I fail at writing long chapters :P I think it's okay though. And I actually have a idea-ish of what's going to happen, hehe. Oh, and there might be a lemon...though only if I get a lot of reviews ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Love**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter :) YAY! I think I'm getting better with updating my stories which is good xD I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys ♥ ^-^ I hope you like this chapter, I've really been trying to improve my writing skills since re-reading some of my earlier chapters I realise how much I sucked xP I hope I've improved anyway :)**

**Enjoy!**

Rashel POV

After I was finally allowed to leave the hospital, due to my incredible fast recovery thanks to Quinn's blood, I wanted Quinn to show me his place, since I had no clue where he lived since he never told me. Turns out, he lived in a massive mansion. So not fair. Makes my place look like a dolls house...Well...Maybe I was over exaggerating a bit. But my point is that his place is huge. I so wanted to move in.

He took me on a tour, pointing out which room was what and soon we ended up in his room, lying side by side on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. My hand was in his and his thumb rubbed small circles on the back off my hand which was calming. We lay in a comfortable silence until Quinn decided to speak.

"I really am sorry about the crash. I should have paid more attention to the road," he said. I looked over at him and even though he wasn't looking at me I could see in his expression that he really was sorry.

"And like I said, it's okay. I'm fine now aren't I? After all, your the one who made me all better," I said, trying to make him feel better. It was true however, if he hadn't given me his blood I'd still be lying down on that uncomfortable hospital bed. And quite frankly, I was sick of the colour white. I was glad Quinn's room was dark.

"And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in the hospital bed anyway," he pointed out.

I sighed, there really was no arguing with him.

"Can we just talk about something else please?" I asked.

He finally turned his head to look at me. "Of course," he said. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

I frowned. "I was hoping you'd know what to talk about," I murmured.

He pulled me closer to him and I curled up against his side.

"How about we just lay here then," he murmured, kissing the top of my head lightly.

I closed my eyes and nodded once. "Sure."

It was nice just laying there with him. The silence was comfortable and didn't have to be filled with words.

I still couldn't believe I drank his blood though, no matter how much better it made me feel. It should have been sick. Drinking someone's blood but Quinn's blood tasted amazing. Not the matalic taste. I know what my own blood tastes like since I've split my lip many times or got a paper cut. To me, blood didn't taste nice at all but Quinn's...Quinn's tasted like wine. Rich wine. Delicious wine. I couldn't help but want more...Plus, the fact that Quinn was in fact a vampire just made it seem weird. I mean..._I drank vampire blood. Me! Drink _vampire_ blood._..It just seemed so unreal.

A thought came to me, one which only Quinn could answer.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" He replied, slowly opening his dark orbs to look at me.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked, looking at him.

I felt him tense up.

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said stiffly.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," He said.

"That's not a good enough reason," I said, eyeing him.

He looked away from me. "Just..Don't Rashel. You don't need to know okay?" he said. It was obvious in his tone that he wasn't going to tell me but I wasn't one to just give up.

I sat up and looked at him. "Why won't you tell me? What happened that was so bad you wont even tell me?" I asked.

He still didn't look at me. "Because it's none of your business," he said sharply.

I stared at him. "None of my business? Your my soulmate. Which, from what you've told me, means I do have a right to know...Or..I could just..." I trailed off as I used our connection to probe at his mind, only for him to shove me out of his head.

"Don't."

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "Why not? Why wont you just tell me?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" he shouted.

I flinched, not having expected him to raise his voice or sound so angry with me.

"Fine then. Don't tell me," I snapped and got off his bed and ran out of his house. I knew it was a petty thing to fight over but to me him not telling me meant he didn't trust me. Which hurt.

But what hurt even more was the fact he didn't even come after me. He probably even expected me to apologise to him.

What a ass.

I, by no means, will apologise to him first. Besides, he can't make me and he was the one who shouted at me just for asking how he became a vampire. What was so bad that he didn't want me to know?

My thoughts had distracted me from where I was going and looking around me, I had no idea where I was. I tried to retrace my footsteps but nothing seemed similar. After wandering aimlessly for what seemed hours I gave up, leaning against the wall of the alleyway I was in. I tried to reach out to Quinn but he was still blocking me from his mind. By now it had gotten dark so I had less of a chance of getting home.

I ran a hand through my hair and my head snapped up when I head footsteps. My eyes widened, locking onto familiar blue ones. Slowly, a grin crept to his face and his eyes gleamed.

"Rashel...What are you doing here? Don't you know this is the worst place to be when it's dark?" Conner asked.

**Bum bum BUUUM **

**Hehe, thought I'd be mean and leave it here xD I think this turned out okay, better then I thought it would if I were being honest :) I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please review!**

**♥ Forever Waiting For Love ♥**


	14. Update! Rewriting!

**So I've decided to rewrite this story as it's so terrible it makes me want to cry. I've just posted it so go ahead and check it out :) It's only the first chapter but there'll be more to come! :D**

**Also, I want to apologise for the serious lack of updates from all my stories. You guys have no idea how bad I feel about not updating...Hopefully this time I wont be lacking. I'll probably update every two weeks or so...I hope... O.O**

**So yeah, thank you to all of you that have stuck with me and I hope that I'll be able to continue with the story :D**


End file.
